ngwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battlefront 11/29/@comment-25725604-20141121214408
"The Black Widow is to be approached with caution. As the Black Widow's bite can cause death. She encases her victims in silk and then kills with poison from her fangs. The male spider is not considered to be dangerous." '' '(The camera opens in a dimly lit room. A woman with long, flowing black hair barely seen. Her head down looking at her fist as she turns her hand, playing with a set of brass knuckles attached to her. She doesn't bother looking up at the camera as she begins to talk.)' Another new company, another step in my continued legacy. A former world champion. A former women's champion. A former tag team champion and yet.. heh.. that barely scrapes the surface of me. My infamy. The terror I spread throughout this industry is unrivalled and yet I stand here, thinking the same thoughts, will this place be any different than the last? Every new place I step into is the same. I see clones of others. I see the weak talk their big games, speak their weak words and listen with deaf ears. "I'm the best, even with nothing yet done to prove myself." "I am a legend, yet with no accomplishments to my name." I am supposed to take some of you seriously, alas I do not and there's no reason for me to. I've fought far better, stronger and smarter than many of you. Unlike the rest of you this isn't boasting false accomplishments, puffing my chest up to seem tough. This is simply fact that can't be challenged. Last year I fought in a match that went long over the hour. Blood, tacs, barbed wire, and there were even some car crashes .. heh.. '(Sorei shakes her head. She tilts her head up slowly and looks towards the camera now. A faint smile on her pale white face, highlighted by the black hair framing her face.)' Gentlemen, I will give you all fair warning here this week. I am not one you want to play with. I am the fire burning down your house you should just let turn your lively hood to ashes. Because you can't stop this blaze. I am the demon hunting you in the night you should allow to rip your throat out because no matter what you do you cannot stop me. Sacrifice your friends to slow me down. Throw down your roadblocks, but I will always get my victim, I will always suckle on the fresh taste of blood after the death. I always walk away victorious. That is how I became a legend, that is how I became feard. You all don't even know the power of what you're messing with. Somme would know me from a company known as AWL.. a place I ripped through by the teeth, but every legend has a prequel. My tale started in Legion. A company run by the weak, and ruled by the worthless. I made the "Baddest Bitch Alive" fall before my knees sobering like a little schoolgirl. I was terminated from my contract because I don't play nice. I make my targets, and I tear them up. It doesn't matter who you think you are, or were. I don't play favorites, I just make victims. I don't accept being called out, I'm already there waiting. Teeth glaring, and claws glistening. I will walk through Samir without so much as a sweat. I will show the Cerebral Assassin why he's nothing compared to the legends you tell your children before bed to get them to behave like good little kids. Samir, I don't know who you are. I won't say you're the weakest in this company. I won't call you the lowest of all possible lifeforms. Because I simply do not know you. However, I do know what you want. You want the World Championship. Samir, I think we both know right now why that is a foolish goal to be going for. Look at me. Look into my eyes and see if you can look into your future. Do you see what I see? You know it, you feel it settling in the pit of your stomach. It's that doubt as your dreams are dashed. There's not even the slightest of chances you will walk away from this match with the victory. I simply won't allow it. What I will allow is for you to beg me, Samir. Beg me at the start of the match to make it quick and as you look up at the terror above you, you may be granted your wish. However, should you wish to continue fighting for your goals I want you to make me a promise. Make it entertaining. That's all I ask. Consider that your one goal of this tournament, and if you fail that I will make sure you never get a chance to fail any further goals. Then I will meet "Nexus". Tell me, Nexus... '(Sorei looks down at her fist. The brass knuckles glowing in the light from the candles behind Sorei. A sick, twisted smile crosses her face as her finals words are whispered.' Tell me... are you afraid? '(Sorei chuckles a little.) '''If you have any senses about you then you know what you're about to do. You're doing the unholy ritual right before everyone around you dies. You bring forth your own doom. You can come prepared. Bring armies, brings weapons, bring everything you need to make you feel safe, but none of it will make the slightest bit of difference. You, Nexus, you want to call me out. Maybe your intentions are pure. Reason with the beast? Makin an ally? I don't make allies, there is no reasoning. You are just another victim served on a silver platter. I don't care what you want to call me out for, all I care about is targets. You have my attention, and you have to be left wondering if you've made the right decision.. Don't regret your decision, Nexus, because I sure as hell won't regret mine.